


A Match Made In Heaven

by Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer



Series: This Could Be Heaven Or Hell [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: "I'VE WAITED YEARS FOR THIS", Basically just a ton of fluff okay, Deckerstar - Freeform, Enjoy!, F/M, God is just done, Like "get on with it aLREADY", Like seriously tooth rotting, Marriage, Maze and Amenadiel and Linda are poly now, Multi, Tons of Deckerstar, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, With EVERYTHING, ahem, deckerstar wedding, it's a thing, wedding humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer/pseuds/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer
Summary: "It felt like seeing her for the first time, and falling in love with her all over again. It felt like a sudden rush, a drop, falling straight through the air and yet remaining on his feet at the same time. It felt like forgetting everything he'd ever known up to that moment. His name, her name, everything around him spiraling and disappearing until she was the only one that he could see anymore, the only one he cared about. It felt like opening his eyes for the first time. Seeing for the first time. And it was the loveliest sight he could have ever imagined."Or, I finally wrote the Deckerstar wedding~





	A Match Made In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was honestly supposed to be part of a chapter story I'm working on - basically the... three-quel?? Idfk what to call it, but whatever it is, it's big and it's bad and I've got new plans and characters to introduce and it's gonna be great. Until then, though, I couldn't wait to post this so I... didn't wait?
> 
> That's right. The moment you've been waiting for. The wedding. 
> 
> Now get in there and read. Enjoy~

"I hope you realize that you're literally giving up every bit of the free will you've ever fought for."

Lucifer laughed a little, rolling his eyes at his brother as he looked down, adjusting his bowtie with a smile. He had to be out there in less than twenty minutes, and needless to say, he was all kinds of excited. Amenadiel and Michael, already dressed, were helping him put the finishing touches on his suit; He let them fuss around him, toying with his cuffs and collar and allowing Michael to even mess with his hair a bit, far too happy right then to care. "No, I'm not."

"Yeah, right." Michael laughed a little, placing his hands on Lucifer's shoulders and turning his head toward the mirror, combing his hair back a little. The angel allowed him to do so without complaint, amusement sparkling through his brown eyes as he glanced at his brother's reflection in the mirror. "Sammy, the second you say _I do_, you're on a Dad-damned leash."

Lucifer gasped mockingly, taking great pleasure in watching Michael's face fall flat even before he had spit the word out. "Kinky."

Amenadiel started laughing slightly, adjusting the lower part of Lucifer's suit, and Michael merely shook his head in mock disappointment with a soft chuckle as he turned back to continue his work on Lucifer's hair. The angel grinned a little, eyes darting back toward the mirror as he took in his reflection. Seeing as the theme for the wedding was summer, he and Chloe had decided on red, white and gold for colors. And so, Lucifer was dressed in a bright, warm-colored golden suit over a white button-down shirt. He had wanted something a bit more flashy, but Daniel had talked him down and persuaded him to get something a little easier on the eyes. He hadn't been able to talk him out of the red bowtie, however, he had been quite adamant about that.

As for Amenadiel and Michael, the two of them wore their own chosen outfits. They had gone along with the theme, though they'd chosen a more sparkly gold color for the sleeveless vests they wore over simple white button-down shirts. Lucifer had forced the red bowties on the both of them - as well as Daniel. He had chosen Amenadiel as his best man, and Michael and Daniel as his groomsmen; The only reason Daniel wasn't there was because he was supposed to be walking Chloe down the aisle, and so he had gone to be with her before the ceremony.

"Luci…" Amenadiel finally spoke up with a soft, content sigh as he straightened up to look his brother in the eyes. Lucifer's grin widened ever so slightly, meeting his oldest brother's gaze warmly as the other angel reached out, dusting the younger one's shoulders off. "Congratulations, brother. You two were a match made in Heaven."

Michael fucking _squeaked,_ and Lucifer promptly punched Amenadiel on the shoulder with a snicker, covering his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Today was supposed to be a serious day. A happy day, yes, but a serious one. "Yes, well…" The angel cleared his throat, smiling, and lowered his hand to adjust the front of his suit again, pulling away from Michael when he made yet another attempt to style his hair a different way. "Thank you, Amenadiel. Both of you, thank you," he added solemnly, turning his warm gaze to Michael as well.

Michael's lips tugged into a grin in response, amber eyes sparkling with just as much excitement as Lucifer was feeling - go figure that, actually. And yet, at the same time, he knew most of what Michael was feeling was his own. He had gained too much control over his powers for it not to be, even now; Even today. He had been doing… amazingly, compared to what he had been. It felt like those days were long behind them now. They had the future to look forward to.

"I can't wait to see her…" Lucifer took a deep breath, wringing his hands together almost anxiously. He wondered if she was excited, too - or if she was having second thoughts. The idea caused his stomach to twist, a terrifyingly cold feeling gripping at him for a second. And he watched Michael's smile slip a little in response, studying him intently, amber eyes flaring up with that familiar fire for a second before it calmed again.

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"What?" Lucifer blinked, slightly taken aback by that, before it set in. Of course, Michael could sense emotions, but he couldn't sense where they were coming from, or why. All he knew was that Lucifer was panicking; He had no idea what he was panicking about. He huffed out a small laugh at the thought, brown eyes flickering away for a second. "No, Michael, of course not. It's just…" He trailed off, mouth tugging into a slight frown now, and Michael's eyebrows rose.

"Just what, Luci?" Amenadiel moved forward a bit, reaching out to clasp a hand over his brother's shoulder. The touch was all Lucifer needed, grounding him to reality again. It didn't quite take away his concerns, but it calmed him enough for him to be able to speak again.

"What if she is?"

"Samael…" Michael sighed. Lucifer gave him a look, as if to say _you know it's possible_, and Amenadiel gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before pulling away, crossing his arms over his chest with a thoughtful expression on his face. "That girl is crazy about you, brother. I sincerely doubt she's going to back out of this any time soon, believe me. I can feel her… mushy-ness from here. It's as strong as _yours_." The archangel rolled his eyes.

Lucifer's lips twisted slightly at that, the corners tugging upwards for just a second, but he was still a little worried. And he opened his mouth, prepared to voice the rest of his concerns, when a soft _whoosh _caught his attention. He turned, curious, wondering who it could be - and his eyes widened slightly in a rather surprising amount of delight when he saw who it was. "Dad!"

"Father," Michael uttered, faint surprise edging his tone.

"Father?" Amenadiel echoed him a bit more quietly, eyes sparkling with interest as he turned to look. God chuckled a little at the equal amounts of surprise on his three sons' faces, walking forward and approaching Lucifer with a grin.

"Samael, my son, congratulations." God reached out, brushing Lucifer's hands away from his bowtie - which he hadn't quite realized he had been messing with up until that very moment - to straighten it out himself, tightening it a bit before pulling back with a smile. "I've been waiting for this day for a very, very long time." He flashed a grin at his son, who returned it easily.

"You and I both, Father." Lucifer quirked an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. "I'm a tad surprised you came, actually. Are you not busy up in the Silver City?" He added, mostly teasingly, "or is this only a five-second drop in to give me some kind of marriage advice? Which, no offense, Dad, but I don't think I want any from you. Again, no offense, but you did kind of throw your wife into an eternal time-out. Now _those _were some marital issues I don't quite care to experience with the Detective…"

Amenadiel snickered, and attempted to hide it with a cough when God glanced over at him. To His credit, though, he seemed much more amused than offended. "Oh, you're so funny," God retorted, amusement glittering through his green eyes as he crossed his arms and eyed his son with a smirk. "Actually, I'm staying for a bit. And I hope you don't mind, I kind of kicked the minister to the curb, by the way," he added, and Lucifer blinked, and stared, uncomprehending.

"Well, I sort of do mind," he said slowly, "as he was supposed to be marrying us…"

"Change of plans," God responded, winking, and took a few steps away. "I have to get ready, and _you _have to head off, so go." He waved a hand, as if to shoo his sons away. "I'll meet the three of you there - you all look dashing, by the way." He offered Michael and Amenadiel a smile, just as warm, before waving Lucifer away again. "Now _go_, you don't want to be late for your own wedding!" With that, he was gone again.

"... Guess we're going, then," Michael was the first to speak up after he had gone. Lucifer simply continued to stare at where his Father had been just seconds before, wondering what, exactly, he was planning, but eventually the angel simply gave up and turned back to the other two, taking a deep breath and shaking his head.

"Oooo-kay," he mumbled, checking his reflection in the mirror anxiously - he had to look perfect, after all. "Okay. Okay. I'm ready. I think."

"You _think-_?" Amenadiel questioned almost skeptically, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother, and Lucifer spared him a mildly irritated look as he opened his mouth to retort. He didn't have the chance to, however, before Michael simply grabbed them both by the arms and spread his wings out, golden feathers bristling slightly.

"You're ready. He's ready. Let's _go_."

Lucifer took a deep breath, nodded, and Michael swept them away with a _whoosh_.

* * *

Not even ten minutes later, Lucifer stood at his place at the altar, looking rather amused as he brushed his suit off, glancing the area over with a smile. The beach, they had decided, was the best place to have their wedding. It was where their first kiss had happened, after all. Besides, it was a summer wedding, the middle of July, and Chloe had thought it extremely fitting to have a summer wedding on a beach. Lucifer had agreed dutifully, happy with whatever Chloe wanted as long as it meant they could spend the rest of their lives together.

They had picked a rather glorious spot by the water, Lucifer realized as he took the time to look around. It was a secluded area on the beach, the only people around being the people who had been invited to the wedding. The decorations were lovely, as well; There was a red carpet leading up to the altar, gold and red chairs stationed on either side. And there was a vase of white roses on each side of the carpet, every third aisle.

The altar area itself was lovely. A golden tarp hung over Lucifer's head, held up by four poles at each corner, each pole with white curtains wrapped around. They were tied back, held with red ribbon that someone had tied into a bow. The tarp itself was lined with flowers, mixes of red and yellow, wrapped all the way around each side. The angel cast a glance toward the sky as he looked up to study the flowers; It was a beautiful, clear, sunny day. Absolutely perfect.

Behind him, Amenadiel and Michael shuffled almost impatiently; Amenadiel was messing with a white rose he had pinned to the front of his vest, mumbling something about it poking him, while Michael was trying to bring his arms back to his sides, whispering for him to just suck it up and deal with it, he was an angel, he could handle a bit of a poke.

What amused Lucifer the most, however, was that God stood there at the altar with them, idly flipping through the book on the stand with a smile on his face and blissfully ignoring his sons' bickering. Lucifer studied him for a moment, a grin of his own creeping up to his lips.

He never would have believed this - _any _of this was possible. His Father, getting ready to marry him and Chloe Decker. His brothers at his sides, one of which he most certainly would have never dreamed would be there in a millennia. He was marrying the love of his life, a human, on Earth, surrounded by family. Friends. No, he never would have believed it. It was almost far too good to even be true, like some amazing, beautiful dream he hoped he'd never wake up from.

He glanced back out, toward the aisle. Most people were already being seated; He was pleased to see Penelope had long taken her seat on Chloe's side, and very amused to see her eyeing his Father. She did look over at him to wave excitedly, and he raised a hand to return the gesture, lips twitching as he tilted his head at her.

His eyes darted down to the end of the aisle when the music changed, eyes lighting up at once.

The bridesmaids came first, of course; Mazikeen and Linda, arm-in-arm. They were a very beautiful sight, indeed; Both wore beautiful, silky white dresses down to their ankles, only cutting off when it reached the base of the gold and white heels they were wearing. The tops of their dresses had a bright, glittering gold, branching off into swirls around where the dresses met their collarbones and shoulders, cutting off just below the breasts. It was amusing to see Mazikeen dressed in anything other than black, but it was certainly a welcome sight. Linda had her hair down, which was a change, while Mazikeen had her hair up and curled in a bun. Amenadiel inhaled sharply from beside him when he saw them, and Lucifer had to fight back a grin; The three of them would most certainly be busy tonight.

He was left absolutely giddy when they both winked at Amenadiel as they reached the altar, taking their places on Chloe's side with smug smirks.

Ella was the next one to follow. She looked just as stunning as Mazikeen and Linda, wearing the same dress and shoes. Her hair was tied up in the back, split into three different sections; Braided down the middle, while the other two sides were curled and coiled around it, meeting at the bottom. She practically bounced as she walked, radiating excitement, and Michael sank against Amenadiel with a soft, dreamy-sounding sigh as she approached them.

She flashed Michael a smile, but her attention was more or less for Lucifer, reaching out to give his arm a squeeze as she went to stand with Mazikeen and Linda.

Once she had taken her place, it was Trixie who entered next. Murmurs of "awh" rippled around the crowd, people in chairs turning to look at the young flower girl as she made her way down the aisle. Lucifer grinned a little, brown eyes softening at once as he watched the young human make her way toward them, gently sprinkling a mixture of red, gold and white flower petals as she walked along. She wore a long, white, and fluffy dress; The bottom part had a lovely, light red trim weaving its way up the front and back. Golden ribbon flounced around her from the back as she walked; There must have been a bow on the back. Her hair was pulled back, woven into an intricate braid that had been coiled and twisted into a small, loose bun that bounced with every step she took down the aisle, a gleeful look in her eyes as she looked up and locked gazes with Lucifer, eyes alight with pure joy.

"You look beautiful, Beatrice," Lucifer murmured as she reached the end of the altar, emptying out the basket she had in her hands. She flashed him a grin, dimples showing.

"Thanks, Lucifer." With that, she turned and rushed over to sit beside Penelope, who pulled her into a small side hug and squeezed gently. Lucifer smiled a little, watching them, then took a deep breath and lifted his gaze back to the end of the aisle, his heart pumping in his chest a little bit quicker now. It was almost time.

He kept his eyes on the end of the aisle until she finally appeared.

She was _magnificent._

It felt like seeing her for the first time, and falling in love with her all over again. It felt like a sudden rush, a drop, falling straight through the air and yet remaining on his feet at the same time. It felt like forgetting everything he'd ever known up to that moment. His name, _her _name, everything around him spiraling and disappearing until she was the only one that he could see anymore, the only one he cared about. It felt like opening his eyes for the first time. Seeing for the first time. And it was the loveliest sight he could have ever imagined.

Chloe stood with a smile on her face, one arm looped with Daniel's, the other clutching a bouquet of flowers to her stomach. Her blue eyes sparkled, meeting Lucifer's gaze softly. Her dress nearly covered her feet, held up by the hand clutching the bouquet as she made her way over to them slowly - _achingly _slowly. His brown eyes softened, taking in every detail, like a mental picture in his head. The moment was too beautiful - _she _was too beautiful to forget. The dress had the same kind of trimming as Trixie's did, the same kind of swirls and patterns as a design, but the color was a beautiful, glittering rose gold. The designs reached up further, as well, cutting off a bit before resuming around the middle, around her stomach, spiraling in circles and looping around to the back before it cut off again, resuming around the top of the dress, and around the sleeves, which were looped around the tops of her arms, shoulders uncovered. Her hair was tied back, clipped into place with what looked like a feather, a beautiful white which faded to a light red, only to get darker to the point where it was almost black at the tip.

Lucifer moved, somewhat without his permission, and yet he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He didn't get far, however, before he felt someone tug on his arm to pull him back, hearing the slight chuckles from his older brothers as they pulled him back in place, and to reality. Of course, wedding, right, he couldn't go and pick her up and kiss her like he wanted to, not just yet. He pulled away from Amenadiel, who kept an arm hovering over his shoulder just in case. But Lucifer stood still now, turning his gaze back to Chloe and watching as she shook her head at him, almost knowingly, with an amused expression written across her face. Beside her, Daniel was having a hard time not laughing.

It took far too long for them to reach the altar. Daniel pulled his arm away from Chloe as she stepped up in front of Lucifer, who, again, had to be restrained by Amenadiel as he tried to move forward to pull her into a kiss. His older brother tugged him back, whispering "not yet" in his ear while Chloe simply laughed at the angel, blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

He just stared at her, grinning until his cheeks hurt, until God finally spoke up, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. "Dearly beloved," his Father spoke warmly, his gentle voice causing everyone present to immediately fall silent. Chloe gave him an oddly curious look, seemingly wondering why he was there and what, exactly, had happened to the minister they had before. She then gave Lucifer the same look, but the angel merely grinned, never once moving his gaze from her. "We gather here today to witness a sacred ceremony; The union of Chloe and Lucifer."

The quizzical expression on Chloe's face faded to a look of realization, and then excitement, eyes darting back toward God for a second before she looked back up at Lucifer, who had to bite his tongue to keep back a laugh at the expression on her face. He watched, with growing amusement, as she swallowed it down and took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax once more - professional, once more. And he marveled at that, how she could keep her cool in front of _God_, yet at the same time, he wasn't at all surprised.

His Father continued, a slight edge of laughter to his tone now as he glanced at Chloe. "With great reverence, we come together to celebrate the love and devotion shared by these two children of God that- stand…"

_Children of God._

Lucifer broke, with that. The laughter he had been fighting back immediately escaped, with nothing but a snort at first, then a snicker; And then he was very nearly doubling over in his laughter, not even bothering to cover his mouth or muffle the sounds, or attempt to fight it. Chloe's wide-eyed stare only served to double the laughter that much more, tears pricking at the corners of the angel's eyes as he fought to take in a breath. It wasn't even that _funny_, to be truthful, but it was all it took for the dam to break. All the excitement that day had just left him almost completely unhinged. He couldn't stop.

Ella joined in not too long after, a rush of giggles breaking from her lips, and her own laughter only added to Lucifer's as the two broke down. After her, broke Linda, sounding almost hysterical as she covered her mouth with both hands and struggled to keep the sounds in. Mazikeen, beside Linda, rolled her eyes, mouth twitching as she fought to keep a smile at bay.

And then Michael, whether overpowered by the pure _mirth _radiating from all of them, let out a choked sound and burst into laughter, himself.

At that point, Chloe, who had been trying _too damn hard _to keep herself from laughing along with them, dissolved into a fit of giggles as she finally gave in, pressing her face into the bouquet of flowers she was holding as she fought to keep it back. Mazikeen surprised all of them by bursting into laughter not too long after, and then the only two left were Daniel and Amenadiel. The former of which looked extremely bewildered, while the latter…

Well, let's just say the master of stone-faced was having a rather hard time keeping his cool. His eyes glittered with laughter, mouth twisting and lips twitching violently as he struggled.

Finally, it seemed that Daniel couldn't take looking like an idiot, because a slight, awkward laugh broke through his lips, glancing between all of them with a look of pure confusion written across his face, which only had them all laughing harder. And that's probably why Amenadiel broke not even a second later, his own laughter somehow drowning theirs out as he doubled over.

God clicked his tongue, closed his eyes, ducked his head, and nodded. Waiting. Patiently.

It was a very, very long time before any of them could calm down. Mazikeen and Amenadiel were the first to stop laughing, and Daniel eventually went quiet after them, clearing his throat a little awkwardly. Chloe stopped not too long after, and Linda followed along with Michael, and then it was just Ella and Lucifer, still practically sobbing in laughter. It took a good five minutes for both of them to calm down, and that took Amenadiel eventually grabbing Lucifer by the shoulders and having to pull him away from the altar and around the back.

"You have problems," Amenadiel told him sternly, as Lucifer fixed his hair and bowtie, still fighting back the laughter still threatening to bubble through his lips. "Serious problems."

Lucifer laughed a little at that, and Amenadiel practically smacked a hand over his mouth. The angel stood still, looking up at his oldest brother, and genuinely struggling not to start laughing again. "No. No more. Do you want to marry Chloe or not?"

"Of course!" Lucifer protested, pushing his brother's hand away from his mouth and making a face as he rubbed a hand over his lips. "You taste disgusting by the w-"

"Then get out there and prove it," Amenadiel ordered, clearly holding absolutely no interest in what Lucifer was about to say (which the angel thought was kind of rude), as he pointed back toward the altar. "Unless you think you can spit out your vows while laughing like a maniac?"

"Fine, alright, I'm sorry," Lucifer huffed, holding his hands up. "You want someone to blame? Blame Father. He's the one trying to sabotage my wedding by cracking jokes."

"... Lucifer that is literally what's supposed to be said at a wedding, it's not-"

"Now, then, on with the show! Honestly, it's a shame we can't just skip all the vows and stuff and go straight to the "I do" part," Lucifer complained, brushing past Amenadiel and heading back to the others as he looked down, adjusting his suit with a frown. "Or, even better, to the honeymoon. I still think we should've gone to Vegas, but the Detective wouldn't have any of that, and now look…" Amenadiel groaned from behind him, and Lucifer snorted, "exactly."

"Welcome back," Chloe mused, raising her eyebrows at Lucifer as he took his place in front of her again, and the angel flashed her his usual cocky grin.

"Yes, quite sorry about that. Blame Him. He's God."

God gave him a _look_, while Ella practically choked on nothing but air and Daniel simply shot pretty much everyone there completely confused looks, having absolutely no idea what the Hell was going on. "Can we get on with the ceremony now?" God asked idly, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course, please do," Lucifer sighed. "Go on…"

And everything went smoothly (aside from an occasional snicker whenever "God" was mentioned), up until God said, "if anyone has cause to object to the forming of this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence. For about three seconds. Until Daniel spoke up, more or less jokingly, raising one hand slightly and taking a few steps forward. "Well-" He didn't get very far before both Michael and Amenadiel practically jumped on him, both of them covering his mouth and pulling him about as far away from the altar as they could get without quite stepping out from under the tarp.

"Nope, no objections!"

"Continue, please."

"He steals pudding!" Daniel yelled, his voice muffled by Amenadiel and Michael's hands as he squirmed and laughed, struggling to get away from them. Michael dissolved into laughter rather quickly, but Amenadiel barely smiled, lips twitching as he gave the human a hard shake. It took every bit of Lucifer's self-restraint not to start laughing again.

"And hearts." Chloe offered the angel a warm smile, which caused the laughter to fade rather quickly. Lucifer smiled back just as softly, brown eyes meeting blue once more as he turned his attention back to his bride-to-be.

Shaking his head, God took in a breath and continued. "Marriage," He spoke, laughter edging his tone now as he glanced over Chloe and Lucifer, "is a venerated institution, and one deserving of deep reverence. Today, we observe the union of Chloe and Lucifer in holy matrimony, a commitment they have chosen to undertake with all of the sincerity that it warrants. While marriage is a sacred and serious tradition, it is also cause for tremendous joy. Married life is full of surprises, adventures, and memory making-" A smile appeared on His face, meeting Lucifer's gaze briefly. "All made possible by the enduring power of love. When Chloe and Lucifer finalize this union, they will begin a new life of partnership, one defined by shared hopes, dreams, and successes."

He continued on, and Lucifer zoned out for the most part, looking back at Chloe. She hadn't moved her gaze from him, and her smile hadn't disappeared; It warmed him, to be honest, to see her so happy. She was usually so serious, so serene, a no-nonsense kind of person. So for her to seem so carefree, so genuinely happy right then, it was simply amazing.

The angel only tore his gaze away when vows were mentioned, and as God gestured for Amenadiel to step forward with the rings. His oldest brother was grinning as he pulled the rings out of the pocket of the vest, handing them over to his Father with a smile before stepping back.

"Chloe and Lucifer," God spoke as he took a ring in each hand. One was smaller than the other, with diamonds embedded around it, and the other was bigger and rather simple. Lucifer had wanted something a little flashier, but Chloe had wanted something simple. They had compromised, kind of, by having the bullet that the Detective had shot him with melted down into two separate wedding bands. Lucifer thought it was appropriate.

"I invite you to express your sacred vows to one another. Please face each other as you declare these vows before God-"

Lucifer snorted, and Amenadiel elbowed him in the side.

"-and in the presence of your family and friends." God rolled his eyes, took a deep breath, and handed one of the rings over to Chloe, who took it from him with a smile. "Chloe, you may start."

"I, Chloe Decker," Chloe spoke up, eyes sparkling as she took a step forward. "Take you, Lucifer Morningstar, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honor you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part."

She reached out and Lucifer raised a hand in response, watching with a smile as she slid the ring onto his finger with a surprising steadiness. His hand, however, quivered at the touch, resisting the urge to pull her close and kiss her already. "Lucifer…" Chloe trailed off, taking a deep breath. "Before I met you, I thought my life was complete. I thought there was nothing else I'd really need. I had a good job, a beautiful daughter, and while I was divorced, marriage or love or companionship wasn't something I needed to rely on, or thought that I wanted. And when we met, I never would have dreamed that you were the one I'd have, or want, standing beside me for the rest of my life.

"But I'm grateful that I was wrong about all of that." Chloe's lips twitched, her smile widening as she met his gaze, and Lucifer's expression softened as she continued, "because you are exactly what I needed to make my life truly complete. Every day with you is an… adventure… to put it lightly-" She laughed a little, as did Lucifer, "and while we may be complete opposites, and we haven't always gotten along, or agreed on most things, I'm happy you're going to be the one by my side from now on. You're the half to my whole, and I will always love you."

Lucifer gazed at her in silence, feeling as if he were falling all over again, like the ground had disappeared beneath his feet. The warmth that took him over right then was absolutely breathtaking, and his eyes stung; He blinked rapidly, clearing away the tears that had begun to brew at the corners. After a moment, though, he chuckled, taking a deep breath.

The angel took the ring from his Father as it was offered to him, clearing his throat and blinking a few more times before he spoke.

"I, Lucifer Morningstar, take you, Chloe Decker, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honor you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part."

Lucifer looked down, watching as her hand rose to meet his, and he reached both of his hands out to take it. Gently brushing his thumb over her knuckles, he lifted the ring with shaking fingers to slide it onto hers, a smile forming on his lips as the way it fit all too easily on her hand. "Detective," he spoke after a few seconds, lifting his gaze back to hers. "There are no limits… absolutely none… to the things I would do for you. I would take a bullet for you. I would go to Hell and back for you. I would go to _Heaven _and back for you- and that certainly is saying something." He grinned slightly, and Chloe snorted and rolled her eyes. Lucifer cleared his throat, continuing, "I would die for you. But, most importantly, I would live for you; And I do so, every single day since I have met you, I have lived for you, and I will continue to."

He paused, turning his hand slightly, to twine his fingers with hers and give her hand a soft squeeze, watching their rings. "You are absolutely everything to me, Chloe. My Detective, my love, and now my wife. Even more than that; You're my world. My Heaven, and my Hell. And through all these places, places I've been, places I've lived, the only time I ever truly feel at home is when I'm with you." Okay, a lump was forming in his throat, he had to get on with it. "I adore you, Detective. I always have, and I always will. Forever, for always, and no matter what."

Chloe blinked at him, silent, tears brimming in her eyes now, and Lucifer took in a breath and swallowed, struggling to keep his own tears at bay. He thought he heard Amenadiel sniffling behind him, Daniel was _very casually_ rubbing at the corners of his eyes, and Michael simply had his face buried into his hands. Linda and Ella were practically swooning behind Chloe, and Mazikeen was the only one there with a straight face, because even God was tearing up.

God cleared his throat, took in a breath, and gestured. "Chloe and Lucifer, please join hands." Since Lucifer was already holding one of her hands, all he had to do was reach out to take her other one. She chuckled a little as he did, but she still had tears in her eyes; Lucifer was sure he was going to get it for making her cry today… "Under the eyes of God-" Nobody laughed that time, not even Lucifer. "-Lucifer, do you take Chloe to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to support her completely, and love her unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?"

Lucifer smiled slightly, not hesitating to respond. "I do."

God's lips twitched, glancing at Chloe. "Under the eyes of God, Chloe, do you take Lucifer to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support him completely, and love him unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Chloe replied instantly, and the weight on his chest that Lucifer hadn't even realized was there lifted at once, a huge smile breaking across his lips.

"Chloe and Lucifer, today you have stood before these witnesses and declared your intent to commit your lives to each other in marriage-" _Yes, yes, stating the obvious now, Dad, get on with it, _"-you have made promises to each other and your family. Your road to this moment has not always been smooth, but you continued to fight for one another; I hope you will never forget the fight and perseverance it has taken to get to this moment. And I hope you will never forget the love and joy you feel today, because these are the values that will keep your marriage, family, and bond to one another strong."

God smirked, lowering his chin, and Lucifer fidgeted anxiously, glancing at him only to return his gaze to Chloe barely a second later. She laughed a little at the expression on his face, pursing her lips almost mockingly at him in response. "And so, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." God glanced at Lucifer, and winked.

"You may kiss the bride."

"_Finally_," Lucifer growled, pulling his hands away from Chloe. Then, with a grin, he simply wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up into the air to spin them both around, cutting her surprised squeal short as he pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
